


His Little Girl

by PishTosh (Bishmonster)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Tony Fucking Stark, Tony is a good dom, Vaginal Fingering, clit spanking, dd/lg, i did a thing, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/PishTosh
Summary: Darcy learns something new





	His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when I was writing an entirely different story and got bored with it. Yes, I will burn a little for this. Hoping to postpone that with a cold shower.

“Daddy.” She said, soft as a whisper and happy to see him. Her voice, normally low pitched raising an octave and losing the sarcasm. His little girl was happy to see him. Tony adjusted his hardened cock in his trousers. He hoped she didn't notice.

“Ooooh. Is that for me?” She purred. His girl shifted from lounging on the settee to the floor on her knees in a move so smooth he wouldn't ruled out that she practiced.

“What are you wearing baby?” He watched as she moved, slow and panther like, crawling. The nightie was sheer and black, obscuring her creamy pale flesh. It was also skin tight. He was going to enjoy peeling her out of it.

She paused before him, on her knees but torso lifted. Her breasts were clearly visible through the sheer fabric, both nipples pebbled and pink. Her red mouth was parted and smiling and she was looking up at him so prettily. “Do you like it, Daddy? I bought it today.” She plucked at one of the bows on the collar.

“Did you? That's very pretty. But I'm confused, Babydoll. Did you buy it?” He paused and watched her eyes grow wide around the blue. “Or did you take Daddy’s credit card without asking.”

Her mouth clamped shut and her nostrils flared. She lowered the hand reaching for his belt. “But Daddy…” she started, pouting that sinful mouth.

“No buts Baby. You broke the rules.” He said firmly. She held herself extremely still because she knew what happened next. If he were a betting man, she was anticipating what happened next.

“Since I'm a nice Daddy, and your nightie is very pretty on you Babydoll, I'll let you pick your punishment.” He smiled when she cocked her head to the side. His little girl thinking hard. Too hard. Her face began to flush and a worry line appeared on her brow.

“What's wrong Babydoll?” He laid his hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch like she was craving it. She even nuzzled his palm leaving lip stick smudges below his thumb. His needy little girl. “Do you want me to give you options?” He asked gently. She nodded her dark head.

“Yes please!”

“Alright. Rise up Babydoll and join me on the couch.” He had to help her stand, and to walk, her six inch blood red heels too precarious for her to safely walk in. He loved guiding her this way. How his strong and independent little girl would dress up for him and let him take care of her. Also, he loved how, even with the added inches she was still shorter than him.

Tony sat on the couch, near the arm, then guided her into sitting on his lap. She curled up, again cat like, her little hands resting on his chest,

“Take those off.” He told her and felt satisfied to hear the heels hit the carpeted floor. She tried to curl into him again but he stopped her and slid his hand between her meaty thighs. His little girl made a noise of surprise and braced her tiny feet on the cushions. Tony didn't hesitate to slid his finger through her hot folds and into her soaking quim.

“So your punishment…” he said before her eyes could glaze over. He enjoyed her struggle to focus, the way her mouth panted through her want and the way she clamped her thighs shut on his hand to keep him from teasing her. Tony wouldn't let her get away with it but he enjoyed her efforts to pay attention. He tsked at her and pushed her bare knees apart until her bent legs were spread and he could see his hand resting against her mons.

“Do not hide from me again.” He commanded as he squeezed the plumpness of her sex. “This is mine.” He growled. “Say it.”

“Yours, Daddy.” She didn't tear her eyes from his face like he knew she wanted to. His Babydoll was embarrassed and turned on.

“Good Girl.” He praised just to watch the blush spread down from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts. “So you can't decide on your punishment.”

“No, Daddy, there are too many.” She was shaking her head and looking worried again. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin there.

“I see.” He mused. “Well, there is the ever popular spanking. A tried and true method.” His Babydoll shifted slightly, as of remembering the last time. Good. “There’s the nipple clamps, I know you hate those.” He paused to gauge her reaction. She was sucking in her stomach and not moving to breathe. She really did hate the bite of the clamps on her tender little nipples. He liked the way her eyes would water and she would beg so pretty for him to take them off.

“Or we could try something new.” He tapped a finger to her exposed clit. She twitched but didn't protest.

“What's that, Daddy?” She breathed through the next several taps by clutching his white dress shirt, leaving wrinkles. He certainly did not mind when she clung to him.

“It's called ‘cockwarming’. Do you know what that is Baby?”

“No Daddy!” She cried and snuggled closer. His little girl unsure of the new game.

“It's when you take my cock into your mouth and you let it rest there. You keep me warm with your throat. For as long as I want. No talking and you have to breathe through your nose. Do you think you could do that?”

She lifted up to look at him face to face, as if to see if he were serious. “For how long Daddy?” She asked toying with his collar.

“How about we start with ten minutes and see where it goes from there.”

“It's like a blowjob?” She asked. He startled hearing such a vulgar word from his little girl.

“Sort of Babydoll. But you wouldn't be trying to get me off.”

“Oh.” She pulled back. “I don't…” she hesitated, “… is it a punishment?”

“You'll see.” He promised her and then eased his hand from between her legs. “Get on your knees.” He ordered. Tony went ahead and took care of his pants himself: he didn't take them off but he did push them out of the way so she could kneel between his legs. He liked to see the fabric brush her cheeks when she sucked him off.

Now she stared at him dubiously, first his eyes then his hard dick. She licked her red lips and shifted foreword until she could smell his musk. She always loved to nuzzle him before she took him in her wet hot mouth. Tony hissed when she did now, laying his hand on her head again.

“That's it Baby, all the way.” She was barely halfway before her blue eyes became liquid. She choked but didn't pull off and he was so very proud of her. He could feel her gag reflex flutter around his cockhead until finally her ruby lips were settled at the base of his dick.

“Good girl.” He praised. Tears were rolling down her face, messing up her make up, causing her to looked wrecked before he even fucked her. His Babydoll would shudder every few seconds, her body trying to expel him. The muscle clinging tightly. Tony wasn't sure if he could last the full ten minutes of her deep throating him. He could feel his balls tighten, readying to spill into her stomach.

In self defense he asked Jarvis to turn on a baseball game. Also, to set a timer. He paid absolutely no attention to the television. He couldn't say who was playing, what inning or who was up to bat. He only had eyes for her. She was barely three minutes in when his little girl realized the fiendish nature of her punishment.

“Relax.” He told her when she began to struggle again. “Breathe through your nose. You're doing so well.” Drool was soaking his pants and he could see her lipstick shining on his dick. “Six more minutes.” He encouraged her. She was full on crying now, sobbing from the discomfort and humiliation. He loved her a little bit more for it. Her subjugation sweeter than any dessert. Tony felt his dick grow harder, spearing into the soft tissue of her trachea. She gagged and sputtered. He moved her head so her cheek could lay against his thigh. It seemed to ease some of her struggles.

“So pretty, Babydoll.” He traced the line of her cheek to her slick red lips. Tony pushed his finger into her mouth alongside his cock. He watched as she resisted the urge to suckle him. He slide another finger in to see her eyes widen and her jaw flex. “You're doing so well. Four minutes.” His little girl closed her eyes as she shifted her knees. The ache of keeping her mouth wide enough to not scrape him with her teeth was making itself known. Tony withdrew his fingers and rested them at the pulse point on her neck. Her heart was racing.

“I love to see you like this. Only for me. My sweet little Babydoll. I love your hot little mouth wrapped around my dick. How your lipstick smears on my skin. It's so dirty. My naughty little girl wearing slutty makeup.” He told her. “After your punishment I'm going to fuck you Babydoll. The way you like, deep and fast.” Tony could smell her arousal, damp and heavy wafting between her legs. She had to be dripping on the carpet. He debated making her lick it up but she only had a minute left.

She had that dazed and dreamy look on her face that let him know she was deep under. He had to be careful with her. Had to keep control of himself. When she got like this he found she lost all her reservations and was susceptible to any suggestion. He didn't want to hurt her.

Soon the clock was ticking down. Ten… nine… eight, Tony's patience was stretched thin. She was blinking at him through her mussed mascara, eyes vacant and alluring.

“Up.” He demanded on the last second and jerked her roughly. She was gasping for breath and shivering. He kissed her then, to taste her desperation. To drink from her abused mouth. Her lipstick tasted like wax and strawberries. Tony used his sleeve to clean the spot off her chin and cheeks, smearing the wet and red.

“Take me.” He told her, feeling her pussy lips against his cooling dick. “Inside.” He commanded. She obeyed by sinking down on him, arms squeezing around his neck and mouth fused to his. She was so very wet but tight, having no prep. She cried out, muffled and settled on his balls.

He fucked her then, the way he promised. Deep and fast, rasping against her greedy walls, thrusting hard enough to make her grunt. He didn't stop kissing her, not even when she started moaning loud and long, shuddering with pleasure and leaving broken sobs like chocolate pieces on his lips. Tony held her by her lush hips, bruising the flash there and not letting her escape when she broke, ruining his pants a second time over with her release.

“Good girl.” He praised, voice strangled.

“Oh Daddy!” She cried out realizing he had not cum. She rocked on him, sloppy squelching noises filling the room.

“Be still, little girl.” He growled. She froze mid rock and he groaned when her inner muscles spasmed. He eased her off his throbbing cock. “Lean back.” He said. Her face flashed with fear but then she steeled herself and slowly lowered her back as he eased her onto the floor. All of her weight on her shoulders. Tony held her shapely legs open and apart. Her bare little pussy was gaping and red . He could see where he had stretched her open. How tender she was. He dipped his finger in, ran it along the bruised lips. She had no warning when he slapped her there, catching the clit with the tips of his wet finger.

“Daddy!” She squealed and tried to close her legs but couldn't. Not with the way her hips were braced against the couch. Not with the way he had one ankle firm in his grip. Tony watched her opening clamp shut. Watched her own juices squeeze out. He loved having complete control of her body. The way she trusted him implicitly.

Tony played with her softness, using his fingers to spread her damp and swollen folds, pinching the vibrating clit. She was not comfortable in this position but she issued no complaints.

“Hold yourself open.” He said and enjoyed the way her eyes went to slits and her ruby nails shone against her pink flesh. He slid into her this way, thumb pressing hard on her nub and rotating slowly. She groaned and the muscles in her stomach clenched visibly beneath the thin fabric. “Fuuucccck.” He moaned at the tightness and heat. He dipped in and then out to see her gape again. To see her body cling to the last second and then seek his length. “Beautiful.” He murmured more for himself than any praise for her.

“Daddy!” She yelped when he did it again and again, frustrating them both.

“Patience Babydoll.” He reminded her. Patience until he tried of the game. It didn't take long until he was helping her stand and then in a swift movement, throwing her on the couch, ass up. She melted into the cushions and kept her knees braced. Tony pushed into her pussy knowing she could take it. Could take him, her body ready to be pounded into the couch. He was rough with her but she didn't mind, screaming “Daddy” and juicing on his cock. He didn't last long this way, especially as keyed up as he was.

“Fill me, Daddy.” She was chanting pushing back with her hips. “Please, please, give me your cum. Breed me Daddy.”

Filthy. His little girl was just filthy with lust. Not that he minded. Tony felt that click. The one in his gut that said he couldn't stop himself from flooding his little girl with seed even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

“Hold it in.” He warned, lightly slapping her flank as he pulled out. She made a noise of disappointment that he was leaving her. “Stay there.”

Tony kind of wished he had planned this part ahead of time but she had surprised him with her sexy little outfit and her blatantly painted face. He could not resist her when she made herself up for him. Not when it was so very rare to see her in anything but leggings and a borrowed t-shirt.

Tony went to their nightstand and found the plug he was looking for. It was metal with a jeweled handle. Pink for pussy. He thought about getting the blue one. The one for her asshole. He would like to see that pretty little ass all plugged up but he decided to wait. She had been used hard today. Tony wanted her to rest.

After the bedroom he grabbed a fresh washcloth from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the fridge. When he got back she was still bent over but she had her little fingers pushing his seed back inside. It was trying to escape and she was trying not to let it. His precious Babydoll.

“Open up.” He said to see her obscene red mouth lick the cold metal. “Good girl.” Tony plugged up her pussy and messaged the puffy labia with the cool cloth. “Come here.” He ordered as he sat on the couch. He had pulled up his pants but not buttoned them. She laid her dark curls on his thighs and sighed as he pet the silky strands.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sometime later. Tony knew it was hard for her to come back from a scene that intense. He would follow her lead on how much she liked to be touched or not. Sometimes she would try to bury herself in his chest and others, like now, she needed a little space. Tony did his best to give her what she needed so he pretended to pay attention to the game and made sure she took sips of water.

Darcy lifted her head and speared him with burning azure eyes. “Thank you.” She said primly then laid her head back down.

Later, after he carried her to the shower and bathed her gently, she kissed him with bare lips and a sweet little tongue. She was his Darcy again. His wife and partner. His lover and his friend. A proud and strong woman with needs that matched his own. Tony wondered if their play was too deep, too filled with kink to be happy. Darcy shifted in her sleep and moaned, her body still thrumming with little zinging aftershocks. She found his hand and kissed it, still asleep. He stroked her cheek, her neck. He palmed her bare and heavy breast. She was his regardless of their play, just as he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudo or comment!


End file.
